PanHuman Concord
The PanHuman Concord The military of the Panhuman Concord is organised and directed by a branch of the IMTel called the Concord Combined Command – otherwise known as CoCom or more commonly as C3. The Concord responds to threats against it with logical ruthlessness, organising and dispatching heavily armed forces throughout Antarean space. The Concord armed forces are the most sophisticated and most powerful in all of Antarean space, rivaled only by those of the Isorian Senatex and the Vorl Synthesis. Concord forces are highly advanced and concord units form interconnected shards fed by spotter drones and sophisticated combat interfaces. Many of the roles undertaken by human troopers in other armies are performed by drones in Concord forces. These come in all shapes and sizes from small ‘buddy’ drones that accompany troops in battle to vast heavy combat drones bristling with weapons and protected by their own array of smaller drones carrying forcefields or acting as spotters. Troopers are protected by extremely effective hyper-light armours and armed with plasma carbines capable of variable fire modes. Man for man there are few enemies that are their equal. Support drones provide them with a powerful mobile arsenal capable of facing the most heavily armoured enemies. Concord Military Formations Headed by Strike Commanders, C3 Strike Units form the bulk of Concord forces, backed up by support teams – the Concord have access to the most advanced weaponry in all of Antarean space – with their standard Strike Troopers going to battle armed with heavy-duty plasma weaponry and protected by advanced hyper-light shielding. Strike Squads form the core of the Concord Combined Command’ s armed forces wherever they fight from the embittered battlefields of broken worlds to primeval jungles and the depths of space. The iconic image of the armoured Strike Trooper is both feared and admired throughout the Antarean universe, both as the armed champions of peace and order, and the merciless agents of the Integrated Machine Intelligence – IMTel – that watches, protects and ultimately controls the thousands of worlds of the Concord. In the Antarean universe ‘drone’ is a cover-all term for self- aware machines that are capable of intelligent decision-making. Drones have a sense of identity and personality, although some have only rudimentary or narrowly focussed characters depending on their role. Concord Weapon Drones are usually employed to carry support or heavy weapons. They are propelled by suspensors that also lift them from the ground surface. Concord Weapons Whilst details and appearance varies from model to model, plasma weapons can usually be recognised by their distinctive plasma coil. The larger the coil the more powerful the shot, but plasma weapons don’t need to be especially long as their effect is not based on velocity. Plasma weapons shoot a burst of energy that initiates an ionisation reaction – effectively a small explosion or eruption of whatever has been hit. A plasma weapon’s ability to generate energy is key to its effectiveness, and over time this conversion rate declines and plasma coils become less effective. The plasma carbine is larger and more powerful than a plasma pistol but is essentially the same in terms of how it works and operates. Troops so armed have a distinct advantage over mag armed opponents, whilst the ability to switch from a highly focused energy burst to a shorter ranged scatter makes plasma carbines the master of all situations. The plasma lance – or heavy plasma carbine as it is also known – is a larger and more powerful version of the plasma carbine calibrated to give a third very potent shooting option – lance!